


Hugh Jackman is a robot, or possibly the devil

by Ponderosa



Category: Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Polyamory, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponderosa/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a long night of filming, but the teasing that keeps them going on-set means Liev can't just back down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugh Jackman is a robot, or possibly the devil

They're halfway through a stretch of night shoots that can't end soon enough and every single muscle in Liev's body despises him. The sun, shining criminally bright, crests the tops of the buildings when the ladies in the makeup trailer release him back into the wild.

"Gorgeous out," Hugh says, coming up behind him. His tone is more chipper than his stride, for which Liev is grateful. If Hugh had done a two-step down the stairs, Liev would have had to fall to the ground right now and die.

"You said the same yesterday."

"And it's still true today." Hugh points towards the parking lot, and Liev sags his head in a nod.

The sunglasses Liev digs out of his pocket help pick him up a little. The promise of a fresh glass of orange juice and clean sheets at the hotel do even more. Inside the car, Liev closes his eyes anyway. "I don't even know how you can move your arms."

"Wimp."

"Old wimp," Liev corrects. "Old, tired, _bruised_ wimp."

Hugh's laugh is tired but genuine as he slaps Liev on the thigh and tells him to buckle up.

Next thing Liev knows, the passenger door is wide open and Hugh is leaned over him.

Liev nudges his hand away and undoes the safety belt himself. "What, you were planning on carrying me?"

"Thought hadn't crossed my mind, but it probably should've. You were asleep like a baby before we left the lot." Hugh steps back, one arm slung on the top of the car door. "Was looking for your phone. I figured I should call Naomi and tell her not to bother making the drive since you'd be out like a light for a week."

"Only in my fondest hopes and wishes."

Hugh grins and jerks a thumb towards the building. "C'mon, let's head up."

At this time of the morning, the lobby is nearly empty, but Liev keeps the sunglasses until they're in the elevator. The tiredness has inched beyond a dull ache in his eyes towards the sort of delirium he can look forward to for at least a couple mornings more. "Deb called it an early night," he says, stabbing a finger at the bank of numbers.

"I envy her," Hugh says. He leans against the wall of the car close to Liev, the heat of his skin faint but noticeable through his shirtsleeve. His eyes crinkle with a smile and he chuckles to himself. "So very much. Curled up in bed, dreaming, no bloody beard trying to take over her face."

Hugh's smile is infectious and Liev manages a quiet laugh of his own. "They are terrible, aren't they."

"Bloody awful," Hugh says, scratching at his neck now without fear of reprisal or the need for touchups. He turns, bulk of his chest pressing firm against Liev's arm and lifts a hand to touch Liev's cheek. "Could be worse."

"Could be worse," Liev agrees, and bites Hugh's finger.

"Animal," Hugh says, gaze stuck on Liev's mouth. His eyes turn hazy when Liev closes his lips, sucks the salt taste from Hugh's skin until Hugh draws his finger free.

"Says the man coming on to me in an elevator."

The doors ding merrily before they open and Hugh crowds close as they round into the hall. His hand settles high on Liev's back and his rough whisper sets off firecrackers down Liev's spine. "Would you have preferred I waited until your door was unlocked so I could shove you straight to the bed?"

"I have had more than enough shoving for the night, thank you."

"Gently guided, then."

Key in hand, Liev cocks an eyebrow. "Can I upgrade to the carried to the bed option?"

"Not a chance in hell, mate," Hugh says, reaching around him to guide the card into the slot and push open the door. His hands go to Liev's hips before they're past the threshold, his touch warm and familiar. "You're not the only one struggling to stay upright. And besides," he sniffs audibly at the back of Liev's neck while sliding his hands forward to frame Liev's belt buckle, "you need a good scrub down. Naomi would throttle me if I knowingly let your personal grooming go out the window when she's not around."

"You cannot possibly be a human being," Liev says, stepping out of Hugh's loose hug to duck into the bathroom. He flips the shower on, the quick rushing hiss of water as soothing and welcoming as the sound of Hugh puttering around in the room. "Admit it. And don't hold it over me that you got out of the chair early enough to take a shower on set."

The clink of a glass and the whump of the minifridge door floats back with Hugh's mocking, "Just because you can't keep up...."

Liev shares a smirk with himself in the mirror. It's easier than breathing for them to play off each other's tenacity. Only, off the set, Hugh's a lot more eager to shrug off the 'struggling to stay upright' that comes from two men in their forties playing at superheroes all day long. "Oh, we'll see who can't keep up," he says, and strips down to get the grime of a fourteen hour day off his skin.

The suite is hushed when Liev steps out of the shower and yanks a towel off the rack. Twice he'd found himself sinking back into the spray even though the shower had dragged on longer than it needed to. His skin is spotted pink from the heat of the water, his reflection a blurry shape in the steamy mirror. Already his muscles feel more loose, and even if he's not refreshed, he's not seeing double. He keeps his ears pricked as he dries off and watches for shadows through the open sliver of the door. "You haven't passed out on me, have you, old man?"

Nothing but silence answers Liev, and he feels a brief twinge of guilt for calling out so loudly. He starts to sling the towel around his waist, but changes his mind and leaves it in a heap on the countertop. "Awful quiet out there," he says, easing the door open. The cooler air of the room hits him like a slap in the face and turns his arms to gooseflesh.

"Thought you'd never be done with the steam treatment," Hugh says, poised right outside the door like he's in the middle of a freaking photo shoot. The tone of his voice goes from cheery taunting to a lazy drawl midway and Liev mentally tallies a point in his favour.

"Could've joined me," Liev says, taking the advantage while he has it and framing Hugh's shoulders with his hands. He'll never stop being surprised at how much he managed to bulk up for the role, but Hugh went absolutely nuts in the weight room. He runs his palms down the outsides of Hugh's arms and leans in to bring their mouths close. "Or watched."

"What makes you think I didn't?"

"Yeah?" Liev aligns his body with Hugh's, damp skin sticking to the front of Hugh's soft tee. He finds the tee's hem and slips his fingers underneath, thumbs tracing a familiar path from the subtle angle of hipbones above the low waist of Hugh's jeans all the way up to the bulk of his lats. "Peeped through the door like a naughty little boy?"

"Mm," Hugh agrees, his touch fluttering around Liev's waist as soft and light as the brush of his lips. "A very naughty boy."

Liev's knees almost give out from the hard slam of lust that gets him right in the gut. "Christ, if I didn't need my arms to work tomorrow, I'd bend you over my knee right now."

"Send me home to Deb with a red bottom and she'll set out the good china when you bring over the family." Hugh's grin drags Liev in like a magnet, and Liev breathes out a shaky groan as his hands tighten reflexively. "Maybe even the silver."

"Not even close to human," Liev murmurs. He nudges Hugh's mouth with his own, coaxing Hugh's lips open before something else utterly depraved can tumble free. A spark like static hits him when his tongue touches to Hugh's and it's almost like the first time with the way his lungs go tight and his cock thickens. Only they'd long since worked out the little details, and it's easy to turn his head to just the right angle, push his tongue deeper and draw out a low, sweet moan.

Hugh's hands slip around him, run up his back to spread wide as wings at his shoulderblades. It feels like Hugh melts halfway into the wall, his body moulding into Liev's touch with the same easy give as his mouth.

Knowing that they were both going to regret this later, Liev groans and fucks his tongue into Hugh's mouth. He means to peel away when his breath is short and shallow, but as he takes a step back, Hugh follows, and then they're on a stumbling path towards the bed interrupted by sloppy half-kisses and groping and trying to figure out who's responsible for dragging Hugh's pants down to his thighs.

Liev drops to the edge of the bed and hauls Hugh close by grabbing a fistful of his tee. He pushes it up until Hugh takes over and peels it off, and by then, Liev is busy pressing his open mouth to the flat of Hugh's belly. Muscles shiver under skin as Liev draws in a slow, deep breath and again as he rubs his face against the firm swell of Hugh's abs. "I want to suck your cock," he says, keeping his hands purposefully away from the hard upward curve of it so close to his throat. "If you're good, I might."

"Oh, I'll be good," Hugh says, and Liev doesn't believe it for an instant, but it hardly makes a difference when in the next he has Hugh spread over his lap, that cock--pretty as the rest of him--resting snugly between his legs.

Hugh goes from saucy quips to breathless and moaning in zero to ten, and Liev's hand stings from the flurry of quick hard swats that worked so well the first time he'd discovered Hugh got off on this sort of thing. He pauses to run his stinging palm over the ruddy flush of Hugh's ass, and Hugh squirms, wriggles his hips in this flirty little invitation for more and Liev loses it. There's something unspoken here, like Hugh wants a level of seriousness that puts Liev out of his depth. He's definitely turned on, a little intrigued, and more than a little surprised at how much he wants to try and do it right for Hugh, but he's just too damned tired to be digging down for more energy to even think about playing another role today.

His palm cracks against Hugh's ass in a hard, glancing blow that makes Hugh yelp and Liev finds the strength to fall back on the bed and haul Hugh up with him. "You win," Liev says, "I give up. This is me giving up."

"Always knew you for a quitter," Hugh says, crawling up to drape over him. His hand finds Liev's cock, palm curving over the length to pin it to Liev's belly. His smile is full of wickedness. "But you're still going to suck my cock, right?"

Liev grunts and traps Hugh in a fierce hug that squeezes the breath out of him. "I am making absolutely zero guarantees that it will be anything but sloppy," he says, and rolls them over.

Hugh inches back, his jeans tangling around his knees and his hair falling into his face. "Sloppy is brilliant."

The soft morning light pouring in through the layers of gauzy curtain makes Hugh's skin seem to glow. Liev's shadow falls sharp-edged over him, and Liev wedges his hands under Hugh's body as he drags a long lick up the thick vein of Hugh's cock. Hugh's hips lift eagerly, his hands curving over Liev's skull insistent and encouraging. Liev lets him dangle on the hook, the soft panting of his breath stopping short when Liev blows a gust of cool air on the wet head of Hugh's cock.

"This is sloppy?" Hugh scrapes his teeth over his lip, hip quivering fitfully in the cradle of Liev's hands.

The corner of Liev's mouth quirks to the side and he rubs his lips against the head of Hugh's cock, turns his face to do the same with his cheek. The brush of whiskers rips a harsh gasp out of Hugh, and Liev struggles to contain the bucking squirm of Hugh's hips to do it again.

"Christ!" Hugh's eyes are wide, his fingers failing to find much of a hold in the short crop of Liev's hair.

Liev produces a convincingly evil chuckle and nuzzles his face at the ticklish peak of Hugh's thigh before dragging his mouth back to rub the fur of his chops over Hugh's dick again. "Did I say sloppy?"

"You did!" Hugh manages a decent grip in Liev's hair to yank his head up, but Liev wrenches free and can't resist nuzzling Hugh's groin one more time. Before Hugh starts swearing a blue streak, Liev plants a wet, tonguing kiss to the very tip like an apology and sucks him deep a moment later. His knees skid wide on the bed as he curls over Hugh, frees one of his hands to wrap it around the base of Hugh's cock and hold it firm. He sucks without finesse, lips numbing in a dozen strokes that has him swallowing as much of Hugh as he comfortably can.

Hugh can't keep still, a rambling litany of praise and encouragement eking out between the hungry sounds he makes as he pumps into Liev's mouth. His hand smacks down on Liev's shoulder, a warning, and Liev groans as he drags his mouth away, fingers clamping down tight as Hugh tries to fuck into his grip. Liev's pulse slams under his skin, a hot rush of blood going straight to his groin leaving him dizzied.

Shifting to plant both of his arms wide on the bed, Liev dips his head down, sucks Hugh's cock into his mouth and lets it slip free to slap back down wetly against Hugh's belly. He does it over and over again, until Hugh is a boneless mess full of nothing but soft plaintive sounds. His own body has gone tense, riding the wave of pleasure that comes from reducing a lover to pieces. Hugh's gaze is heavy-lidded when Liev draws the hard length of Hugh's cock deep inside his mouth again, moans around it as it swells inside his cheeks. Hugh has gone still, his teeth a white line on his lip and Liev crawls forward, replacing his mouth with his hand to kiss Hugh and feel his orgasm spill free with a hot rush of come and a moan eagerly swallowed.

He kisses Hugh's slack mouth, palm rubbing up through the white pooling on his stomach to smear a trail all the way up his chest. The slick turns sticky as he sits back on his heels and fists his cock, jerking lazily as Hugh lays sprawled out in front of him, dazed and wrung dry. For stroking slow, he shoots spectacularly, painting a wet spatter all the way from the softening length of Hugh's dick all the way to his throat. Liev forgets how to breathe, all the air punched out of him as the room tilts and he forgets all over again when Hugh catches his hand, makes him smear the fresh mess straight into his skin too. Fuck, but if he could come twice he would just at the sight of Hugh's chest wet with come, chest hair already drying in tiny spikes and whorls.

Liev's eyes close on a slow blink and open to Hugh's satisfied smile. Beyond worn out, it's enough that his head manages to find the awkward lump of pillows as he collapses next to Hugh.

"You're only sleeping in my bed if you wash up," Liev says, fumbling feebly for the edge of the covers.

Hugh groans, sounding appropriately tired for the first time in hours. "Now you tell me."

"Them's the rules."

"Funny how you seemed perfectly willing to skip the shower just a little while ago." The bed jiggles as Hugh swings his legs over the edge and stands up to shuck the rest of his clothes off.

"Eye for an eye, buddy," Liev says, grinning and gets a faceful of Hugh's pants for the trouble. He leaves them there to block out the light, the scent of Hugh's body infused in the denim only a bonus as the quiet hum of the bathroom fan and the patter of water lulls him to sleep.


End file.
